


Worthless

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, MegumareHikaru drabble-by-prompt challenge
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hai Ifa~! terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi dalam challenge ini ^^)//</p>
<p>saya agak kaget juga pas tau kamu nulis FuruHika dan prompt nomor 6 (yang sejujurnya saya sendiri malah takut orang milih prompt yang ini haghaghag *digebuk*) tapi... ya... ini dia hasilnya, semoga memuaskan ya 8"///D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>salam, MegumareHikaru.</p></blockquote>





	Worthless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwifloat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kiwifloat).



Terlalu banyak kebencian, menyesakkan.

Jikalah ia tahu, ia takkan membiarkan diri terlarut hingga segala rasanya bercampur aduk.

Gadis itu mencoba bangkit. Mengabaikan kedua kakinya yang selemas agar-agar, ia menghampiri pemuda di seberang sana. Mengabaikan bendungan air mata yang memburamkan pandangan, ditatapnya ruby yang sarat akan perasaan bersalah itu dengan hampa.

"Tolong jelaskan ... semuanya." 

* * *

original male character; Furu Rengeto © Ifa  
original female character; Megumare Hikaru © me  
 _Is prohibited to use them for any commercial purpose._

* * *

Furu Rengeto, duapuluh tiga tahun, tengah dalam kondisi yang paling membingungkan.

Sepasang ruby miliknya berpendar, setiap kosa kata yang hendak terucap tersangkut di kerongkongan.

"Furu-san ...." gadis bernama Hikaru itu berujar lirih. "Jelaskan padaku ... semuanya ... sekarang!"

Sang pemuda menghela napas panjang, berharap ada serbuk keberanian yang barangkali terhirup olehnya. Sesaat ia terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"... Benar."

Hikaru tercekat di antara isakannya. "Furu ... san ...?"

"Semua yang kaukatakan itu benar! Aku yang mengemudikan mobil itu! Aku yang tak melihat Ibumu melintas! Aku yang menabraknya ...." Furu terjatuh, bersimpuh. "Aku yang membunuhnya, Aku! Semuanya salahku!" ruby miliknya berderai air mata. Bahunya berguncang.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha menyanggah realita meskipun ia sendiri yang menggalinya. "Tidak mungkin ...." ia kembali merengek. "Tidak mungkin aku membencimu! Aku sayang kamu! Aku ... Aku tidak bisa membencimu …!" isakannya semakin jelas.

Furu memejamkan matanya, sembari tersenyum getir. “Kau harus. Cepat atau lambat kau akan membenciku ….”

Gadis itu hendak menyahut ketika raungan sirine mobil polisi dan derap langkah yang tergesa-gesa terdengar olehnya—oleh mereka. Tatapan penuh tanya dilayangkan pada Furu, yang kini berdiri tegak, menyambut kedatangan segerombol pria berseragam dengan senjata lengkap.

“Furu-san … j-jangan bilang—“

“—Aku yang memanggil mereka kemari.” sang pemuda menyela.

Hikaru berjengit saat kedua belah tangan yang biasa mendekapnya itu terkekang oleh borgol besi. “Furu-san … jangan …!” serunya, seraya menghambur dalam _radius_ privasi pemuda tersebut, memeluknya erat.

“Tidak apa-apa, Hikaru ….” Furu mengecup lembut puncak kepala gadisnya. “… Kau pasti bisa membenciku,” ujarnya pelan.

“Maaf, bisa tolong amankan gadis ini?” pintanya pada salah satu polisi.

“E-Eh? F-Furu-san? Tidak, lepaskan aku! Furu-san! Jangan pergi! Furu-san …!”

Hal terakhir yang tertangkap retinanya adalah senyum sang pemuda bersurai klorofil yang perlahan memudar.

Kakinya tak lagi kuasa menopang, gadis itu tersungkur di atas dingin keramik putih, meraung tersedu-sedu, mengeluarkan seluruh udara di paru-parunya saat meneriakkan nama tersangka yang membuat nyawa Ibunya melayang—tersangka yang juga tanpa sadar telah mencuri hatinya.

Mencintai sudah tak mungkin lagi, membenci pun bagaimana ia sanggup? Benaknya mencari jawaban di antara keping harapannya yang hancur berserakan.

Angin senja berembus, melambaikan tirai, membuat secarik kertas melayang rendah dan mendarat di hadapan Hikaru.

Air mata kembali menuruni lekuk wajah gadis itu.

Kertas bertuliskan perencanaan pernikahannya dengan Furu sudah tak ada gunanya lagi.

 

**— _END_ —**

**Author's Note:**

> hai Ifa~! terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi dalam challenge ini ^^)//
> 
> saya agak kaget juga pas tau kamu nulis FuruHika dan prompt nomor 6 (yang sejujurnya saya sendiri malah takut orang milih prompt yang ini haghaghag *digebuk*) tapi... ya... ini dia hasilnya, semoga memuaskan ya 8"///D
> 
>  
> 
> salam, MegumareHikaru.


End file.
